


Cho Changin kiihko & hekuma

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Sexual Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huumorirunopornoa. Kyllä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cho Changin kiihko & hekuma

**Author's Note:**

> En vaan osaa otsikoida ficcejäni.

Oli tyttö mustakutri Tylypahkan seksikkäin.  
Hyvin tietoisena suloistaan hän kulki pystypäin.  
Lankesi häneen vuorollaan poika joka ainoa,  
kun tyttö pelasi peliään, välillä esitti kainoa.

Sanovat hänen korkanneen koulun joka tuvan  
\- lompakostaan löytyneen jopa Draco Malfoyn kuvan.  
Puuskut tuli testattua muodossa Diggoryn,  
ja lopulta hän kellisti myös kuulun Potterin.

Oli elämä niin makoisaa, vaan viimein tuli stoppi,  
kun exän titteliä kantoi koulun joka kloppi.  
Jo tarpeekseen hän oli saanut teinipoikain munaa,  
ei riittänyt se enää edes tuomaan poskiin punaa.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki oli kovin pielessä;  
jopa professoritason pano kävi mielessä.  
Vaan rikkonut se olisi jo liian tiukan normin;  
niin täytyi helpotusta tavoitella omin sormin.

Oli pakko peliin pistää avarampaa mieltä  
ja vanhat käsitykset työntää nautintojen tieltä:  
"Naiskauneudelle ei enää auta olla sokea,  
tahtoo naisen kosketuksen tämä tyttö kokea!"

Välttääkseen maineen hieman kyseenalaisen,  
Cho päätti ottaa rakastajattaren salaisen.  
Ja jottei hyvää panoaikaa olisi mennyt hukkaan,  
hän pian silmät iski Rohkelikon punatukkaan.

Niin punapäälle kuiskutteli neiti Cho Chang:  
“Oltaisiinko yhdessä niin kuin jin ja jang?  
Olen kyllästynyt miehiin, jotka ottaa vaan ei anna.  
Vain nainen taitaa tietää, miten naista täytyy panna.”

Ginny hämmentyen kurkkuansa hetken kakisteli,  
luuli että Cho Harryn kanssa vielä paneskeli.  
Viimein harteitansa kohautti ja sanoi: "Mennään punkkaan.  
Muuten kuitenkin taas illan yksikseni runkkaan."

Pian säväyttivät kiihkon huudot Rohkelikkotornia,  
vaan tytöt eivät nähneet tilanteessa mitään kornia.  
Ahnaasti he hyväilivät paljastettua pintaa,  
Cho vaikeroiden voihki Ginnyn suudellessa rintaa.

Ei nirppanokka-Chokaan löytänyt valittamista,  
kun Ginnyn kieli kiusoitellen nuoli klitorista,  
ja nautintonsa huipulla Cho hekumassa huuteli,  
kun Ginny hänet paratiisiin nuoli sekä suuteli.

Orgasminsa jäljiltä hän oli voipunut,  
mutta hetken päästä tarpeeksi jo toipunut  
saadakseen Ginnyn voihkimaan pikkuhuoran lailla,  
kun kieli ja sormet taituroivat kosteilla alamailla.

Kun vihdoin puhekykynsä sai Ginny takaisin,  
hän sanoi: "Uudestaankin kanssasi makaisin."  
Cho hymyili ja sanoi: "Jos et tekemistä keksi,  
muista että minulle kelpaa aina villi seksi."


End file.
